<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Breeze by 1004hrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490758">Spring Breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004hrs/pseuds/1004hrs'>1004hrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004hrs/pseuds/1004hrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen to things if left unspoken and undone?</p><p>It will punch a hole of regret in your heart. And that's what Jongdae is feeling.</p><p>After 5 years, he decided to come back to the person that he loves, leaving behind all the regrets, only wanting to see her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is writtenfantasies.</p><p>"Spring Breeze" is the first fic that I publish through this site and I hope you like it 💕<br/>It's pretty short though &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In 2 months, Jongdae will be back in his hometown. And in 2 months, he will be reunited with the love of his life. It has been five years since he left home to further his studies in Music Therapy. He left for too long, with too many things unspoken and undone that he decides it's time to come back.</p><p>Breathing in the morning breeze, he recalls some memories he shared together with her. He remembers that she loved sunset, and the colours of the sky during the afterglow. The shades of dark purple, mixed with pink and orange is her favourite view, what she calls a God's artwork. A painting that it's beauty nothing in this world can come close to.</p><p>"Except you. You're the most beautiful person to ever lived in this world, a God's gift for me." He chuckles, talking to no one. Just the sound of the waves crashing on the beach accompanying him early in the morning. "Well, that's one of the few things that I left unspoken. I'll see you soon, and I'll tell you everything that I haven't told and said to you before, I promise."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae comes back just in time for their 8th anniversary. The journey from the airport to Seoul feels nostalgic as the flowers greet him along the road to the city and the soothing music from the taxi's radio plays.</p><p>"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘴.<br/>
𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥, "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬, 𝘑𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘢𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘰 𝘤𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘺𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘑𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘢𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘈𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 '𝘐 𝘥𝘰', 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦.</p><p>The taxi comes to a stop in front of a flower shop. As he is walking through the rows of flowers, he finally found what he's looking for — dandellions, her favourite flower.</p><p>After what seems like forever, Jongdae eagerly makes his way to his destination, to her. Carefully holding on to the small bouquet that he bought earlier in order not to ruin it, he looks out the window to the road that he knows all too well.</p><p>𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he steps on the familiar path that will lead him to her. There she is, right in front of him, smiling ever so brightly, her hair braided on one side, a tinge of blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"I miss you." A trickle of tear starts rolling down his left cheek. "I'm sorry, it's been too long. But I'm here now."</p><p>"I just graduated, I thought you'd like to know." He says proudly. "I brought you your favourite flowers. I hope you like it." He says as he places the small bouquet next to her photo.</p><p>"It's been 6 years since you left. Not one day goes by that I don't think about you and miss you. But as I learned, and as I go on about life, I started to realise, maybe it's time for me to let you go. Wherever you are, I hope that God will always be with you, and that he'll take care of you, the way I couldn't." As he says the last sentence, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer.</p><p>"I will always remember you in my prayer. You're my first love, always will be." His voice shaky. "I'm grateful that I met you. I love you, truly. I love you."
</p><p>The comforting spring breeze brushes past his face, reminding him that there's always good after goodbyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first fic in AO3 :)</p><p>This fanfic is loosely based on Chen's Beautiful Goodbye. I tweaked the narrative to fit the storyline and hope that you found it interesting and a fresh perspective on the song meaning.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts in the comments 😊😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>